Of Earth and Terca Lumireis
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: A girl from earth wishes for an escape from reality ends up in the world of Terca Lumireis. Now she has to keep herself together to survive. When she meets a known group will they help her out. Summary stinks a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, everyone here it is. My first ever Tales of Vesperia fanfic. I know, I know I haven't been updating as much as I should have been. But let me tell you something it is difficult to recover from finals and yet at the same time try to come up with chapters or story ideas.

I'll keep the characters original personalities and keep to the story line. Stories with mentioning of Earth is very uncommon I decided to try it out in this one. I'll do my best to keep my character from being a Mary Sue, which I will not have.

I do not own any characters or the plotline of Tales of Vesperia, it belongs to its original owners. I only own my OC.

Rated T: For blood and cussing.

Remember no flames, just reviews and now onto the show.

* * *

It was freezing, the weather said it would be cold today. Amaya knew that as she looked out the classroom window then focused her eyes on the clock.

_'Please come on, let it ring right now' _she thought to herself as her eyes kept pacing back to the lesson in class and on the clock.

She can barely hear what the teacher was saying since she putting her attention on the time.

_'3..2...1' _she counted silently as the bell went off, along with everyone else she rushed out of the class room.

Amaya went by her own locker and took out her items and placed them in the bag.

The hallways of high school always reminded her of a traffic jam, its difficult to move or get through. Amaya was sort-of used to this and it was bad enough to feel like a car being compacted in the city junkyard. "Come on, let me through!" she angrilly said as kept squeezing through.

She felt someone nearly touched her back, she nearly let out a shriek before she was shoved to the floor. She blew a loose bang that was infront of her face "Creeps" she muttered to herself as she got back up again.

After a few minutes of squeezing through she was finally out of the building.

"Finally, it was suffocating in there" she muttered to herself as she reached a hand inside her bag and grabbed her iPod.

"Hmm, maybe Going Under will work I can take the scenic route to get home" she said to herself as she put on her headphones and listend to the music.

**_"Now I will tell you what I've done to you_**

**_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_**

**_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_**

**_and you still won't hear me _**

**_Going under"_**

She lost herself in the music as she felt a gust of wind blowing her loose dark brown hair. Amaya looked up from her iPod when she saw a few kids, by her standards those in their early teens.

_'I can't believe already in my sophmore year, and yet these people can still have friends' _she thought, even though she was in high school most of her own friends outgrew their interests and gone seperate ways. She never wanted to admit it to anyone even her family she couldn't deny it, she felt alone.

No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, it was true. She was considered an outcast at school just because she loved fantasy. Amaya thought to herself how what it would be like to live in a world were magic was possible.

"Who am I kidding? It would be cool to actually have a break from this boring-" her words were cut off when her foot caught hold of something and fell to the ground.

"Stupid, your suppose to stay focussed" she said to herself and looked at when made her tripped over. At first she thought it was a rock until she scrapped off the leaves and saw it was something else.

It looked like a jewel, it was an unknown shade of blew which Amaya can close to describe as sapphire. Something like this would be in a museum or a jewelers not out in the open.

Amaya carefully studied it and noticed how well it was cut in the form of a sphere.

_'I am not an expert at gems, but I can't believe how well carved this is' she thought to herself as she felt something vibrate. She quickly dug into her pocket to bring out a cell-phone and pressed the button._

"Hello" she said to the caller "I know, I know I'm coming so don't... wait what?" she paused for a moment before catching herself "What?... You said that you can have the night off!" she nearly raised her voice to the phone.

"You promised us.. forget it" she said angrilly as she hung up and shoved it back into her pocket. _'Man another late night again, I guess I can try to figure out what this is?' she thought. Her mind started to wander off and thought about a world fantasy. She dreamed of magic and things that most people her age would normal dismiss._

As she held it in her hand, something from inside the jewel began to glow.

"Wait a minute what?" she said in surprise as the light started to become brighter until it became completely took over the jewel.

"What on Earth!" was all she said before it grew so bright that she felt something pull her, and then she blacked out.

When the light cleared up what was left of Amaya seemed like she disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Happy new years everyone! Its the year 2011, I'll try to update on my other stories here. But I want to enjoy myself and will happilly accept reviews.

I know the opening is a little cheasy, but I'm doing my best here to improve.

Authoress' notes: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, if I did Yuri and Estelle would have been a couple, my guess some already chose this. I only own my OC.

Remember no flames just reviews.


	2. Forest, monsters and swordsman

Ok everybody, I know I know this is a first but I'm doing my best here to wrap this writers block up and work on my other stories. But now for a random moment... Wahoo 80 hits yeah!

For the record I'm trying to do play by play while adding my own character into there, just to keep it on track and add some difference in it. Oh and I'll post up a poll later for results. Also warn me if my characters gets close to Mary Sue then I can edit.

Can you believe, the website is currently on the fritz for a while and I would seen some slight success.

I'll try to update as much for the year 2011, and hopefully avoid writers block.

Now a word from Karol

Karol: Cold-Heart-Angel23 does not own Tales of Vesperia only her OC.

Rita comes out: Yeah yeah they know already, lets start the story!

* * *

Ch.2 "Forests, monsters, and swordsmen"

A slight movement started arouse as Amaya was slowly stirring in her sleep. She felt some type of discomfort as her eyelids were slowly beginning to open up.

"I got to stop watching movies before bed" she moaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"That's weird when did I started to sleep on the park ground, and how come it feels like summer its winter right now" she said to herself as her eyes opened... only to see her surroundings.

"Whoa now this isn't the park" she said as she took a closer look. In fact where she is, looks more like a forest than a park.

"Ok then stay calm, Amaya try to find a way out and possibly find a road to a town" she said as she got up and tried to navigate through the woods.

"This sort-of reminds me of the forests I read in _National Geographic_" she said to herself.

She remembered an article she read nearly over a year ago that New York had an abundance of wild life and forest area, before it was settled and constructed into the concrete jungle today.

_'This is weird how I can get far a from the park- oh my god!' _Amaya thought before something came up. She quickly looked around her bag and sweatshirt pockets before finally grabbing the familiar jewel.

"How did this get in here, never-mind its sort-of hard to believe that this thing caused me to come to this place, wait why am I talking to myself here" she caught on before sighing "I need to find civilization and fast".

Amaya continued before something caught her eye. It almost reminded her of flower bud similar to a rose or tulip, she never seen anything like it.

_'Weird I never seen these plants before' _she thought as she took a closer look towards one of them. She hesistantly reached a finger out to stroke one of the flower's petals. Then it seemed the flower shook at her touch, which then made her jump back.

The flower really _did_ move as what came out of the bushes looked like a bizarre creature, and the flower itself is _part _of the creatures head. Amaya couldn't tell or not, but she figured that the creature seemed miffed at being disturbed, then what appeared to be two large strange-looking wolves came out. After seeing this, one thing occurred in her mind.

_Run._ That, her body did what it did and she ran like heck.

"Ok, ok this is wierd I know I wanted to see a world of fantasy and magic, but waking up in a forest with plants that actually walk and giant wolves is not what I had in mind" she yelled even though no-one around can hear her.

She saw light and knew it may mean a way out of the forest.

_'Almost there, come on Amaya' _she thought to herself and felt _almost_ happy to get out.

Unfortunately, it was short-lived and her foot tripped over a rock that caused her to fall to the ground.

Amaya quickly turned around to see the monsters were catching up to her, she tried to get up but her ankle gave away to pain and fell down.

"Great just great here I am becoming monster chow wait a way to go" she said as she saw the monster drawing closer than ever. Knowing this would be a futile attempt she did one thing she had thought of... she screamed.

**"Help me!"**she screamed thinking the end would come near and closed her eyes to brace the incoming pain. Before the wolf monster could even get closer to her, Amaya heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Azure Edge!" and a streak of blue struck the wolf knocking it back. Before she knew a figure jumped out in-front of her then she almost fell silent.

(AN: I'm terrible at describing the person who Amaya saw, so deal with it for now ok"

Amaya saw the person was a person possibly several years older than her, he had shoulder length black hair and wearing a black outfit that reminded her of a warrior or swordsmen.

Now she felt a little intimidated when he glanced his cold blue eyes at her for a moment then focussed back on the monsters.

"Are you gonna play the victim or be grateful that I'm saving you" he said in a sarcastic tone.

_'Hey who does he think he is?' _she scowled at what he had said, but it faded as kept fighting the monsters until none were standing left.

"Sugoi (1)" she said before she saw a dog carrying a pipe in its mouth rushing up to the man.

"Glad you caught up Repede" the man said to the dog and the said dog Repede barked in agreement. Amaya just stared at just what happend _'Who is he, how he handled those monsters and... wait a minute I'm getting ahead of myself' _she thought as she heard other voices that snapped her out of her current state.

"Yuri wait up" "Yuri are you alright?" said two other voices that soon arrived and Amaya looked up to see them.

One of the people was girl who Amaya guessed looked like she was wearing a dress that resembles a white flower, she also had pink hair she was also carrying a shield and sword. The other was a young boy wearing a yellow and orange outfit, it nearly shocked her because he was wielding a weapon that was taller than him.

"Yuri why did you go off and what was that scream?" the kid said to the man who Amaya saw called Yuri.

_'Yuri? wait a minute his name is Yuri... no no not that bad thoughts' she nearly stifled a laugh at her rescuers name. _

"If you want to know the source ask her" Yuri said and the other two turned their direction towards Amaya.

_'Damn, I'm not used to this kind of attention'_ she thought to herself and although she didn't know it, felt slightly flushed on her cheeks.

The girl in white dress came up to Amaya and knelt down "Are you hurt, here let me help you" she said.

Before Amaya can make a sentence she felt something warm and saw some light coming off the girl.

"W-what the?" was all Amaya said before the light subsided, and something felt different. She tried to stand up and now there was a difference.

"My ankle.. it's healed?" she said and was surprised at how an injury such as that would take weeks to heal and in just minutes was like it was never broken at all.

"Yes it is, please to meet you my name is Estellise, but you can call me Estelle" the girl said and Amaya sort-of blinked.

"I'm Karol Ace of the Hunting Blades" the young boy stated proudly, she just blinked at this.

"By the way I want to know why are you out here without a weapon?" asked Estelle.

Amaya felt frozen even though it was humid.

_'What shoul I do should I wing it or tell them the truth, they probably think I'm crazy and throw me in the nearest asylum, wait do they even have asylums here?'_her thoughts were interuppted when she head Estelle's voice.

"I-I don't remember where I am?" she stuttered _'Great job, you won an award for poor actor' _internally.

"Oh no, its still not safe here maybe you come with us?" Estelle said and Amaya quickly jerked at that _'Is this Estelle girl really that trusting, who am I kidding compared to myself'_.

Yuri turned to glance at her hebefore speak "First why were those monsters after you and second what is your name?" he asked cooly.

_'I guess its now or never... I just I can make it'_ she thought over and over about the situation and decided to confront it.

"My name is... Amaya Suzuki" she said and braced for what fate was coming up next.

"Well then Amaya will you please come with us, more monsters will show up soon and we'll take you to Halure" said Estelle.

_'Ok, I was right she is very naive, ok then I have no choice'_she thought before deciding "Ok, I'll go with you... Yuri is it?" she said before turning her head to her savior.

"Yes what about it?" he said and Amaya regained her composure.

"Thank you for saving me" she said and internally sighed and Yuri looked at her.

"Let's keep moving, more monsters may show up" Karol said and everyone went off.

_'I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but I hope I can manage it' _she thought as she followed Yuri, Estelle and Karol.

* * *

Hi everyone, yes your wondering why I left it like this. I was gonna make it a bit longer, but at the same time I wanted to leave it off with a little suspense for the moment. The website has been on the fritz for the past week and stories been update have become irregular to show. That and I'm currently bored.

I'm sorry if I made Estelle a bit out of character here, oh and Yuri too. I never played the game here so forgive and I'll redo it.

Oh and Happy MLK Day too.

Authoress Notes: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or any of the characters just my OC.

Raven: If she did I would like to meet her in life

Shut it Raven you not in here yet!

Oh and thanks to the few people who alerted my fic.

Also one last thing, no flames, just reviews.


	3. Halure and the tree barrier

Ok, ok here it is the next chapter in the arc. I hope all of you enjoyed the story so far. I would enjoy it if more people would review, but it would sound like I'm begging here. Oh and another thanks for over 280 hits. I want my OC to develop, by interacting I'll do my best to keep them in character and keep the plot the same with a very few minor adjustments, but nothing major. Also I'm trying to see if I should involve skits in the stories or not.

Ok then this chapter will take after where I left off.

Now a word from Karol

Karol: Tales of Vesperia belongs to its original owners, not Cold-Heart-Angel23.

Thank you Karol and now onto the show.

* * *

Ch. 3 "Halure and the tree barrier"

What felt like days actually was a couple of minutes for Amaya to be in the group. Despite being saved she sorted felt doubt about the whole thing.

_'I know this is supposed to be great thing, but how I can explain my story to them?' _she thought as she took a closer look at the group she was traveling with.

_'That guy Yuri seems to one of those do-it your-own-way guys, but I'm getting ahead of myself for not knowing who he really is' Amaya thought before she almost bumped into someone which startled her back to her senses._

"I apologize about that" said Estelle as looked back at Amaya with innocent eyes.

She stared at her face before realizing what she is doing may be considered bizarre.

"No, its my fault actually I didn't mean to space out" she said before rubbing the area she hit.

"Amaya is it?" said a voice from the man who rescued her Yuri and she turned her head towards him.

"What were you doing in the woods without a weapon or blastia?" he said which cause the girl to give a confused face.

"What... what's a blastia?" she said and this in turn made Yuri and the other members of the group stared at her like she was crazy.

"You don't know what a blastia is?" said the young boy Karol who looked at her with a slight surprised face.

"What is it anyway?" she asked wondering why these people were making a big deal out of it.

" A Blastia in used in weapons to increase their performance or in some cases place use a blatia for maintenance or for protection against monsters" Estelle said, while Yuri told Amaya about the blastia effects in powering weapons an example of his armlet contains one.

_'Wait a minute blastia are this powerful, maybe I should wing my story a bit' _she thought before hearing another voice.

"Hey are you OK, Amaya?" Karol said and she recovered.

"Sorry Karol, what was it?" she said to him.

"I said before why aren't you here in the woods without a blastia or weapon?" Yuri repeated and she noticed his eyes that he was taking his time.

"Well... you see I don't remember how I got here?" she weakly said _'Good grief, that was smart of you'_ she sobbed internally at her bad acting.

"You don't know how you got in the Quoi woods?" asked a concerned Estelle.

"Really some story huh?" Yuri said and this caused Amaya to frown a bit at that remark.

"Yuri!" Estelle said shocked at what he was saying.

"Umm can we continue on to the next town?" she asked and also for not wanting to run into any monsters.

"Yeah, let's go don't want to get caught off guard by monsters and all" said Karol with his legs shaking visibly and poorly hiding it.

"Please Yuri we need to catch up to Flynn" Estelle said and Amaya never looked confused at the new name.

"I won't say anything, but I can't wait to the look on Flynn's face" he said as they continued off and they all made it out of the woods, at the same time something occurred.

_'What am I getting myself into, and who the heck is Flynn?'_ she mentally added as they continued on.

* * *

It took a couple hours before in a town which had a large Amaya had never seen before.

"Woah, this is amazing" she whispered at she saw the actual size of the tree.

_"None of the tree's back home grow this huge, and probably not one of the Sequoia's in California compares to this' she thought._

"Halure, the City of Blossoms" Estelle said and Karol ran in front of them nearly catching Amaya off-guard.

"Yeah that's right" Karol replied and Yuri looked up at the large tree in the small town.

"They have a barrier here don't they?" Yuri asked and Estelle looked at him with a reply in agreement "Yes there should be..."

"Wait a minute a barrier, what do you mean?" Amaya asked feeling a bit left out.

"A barrier blastia is used to prevent monsters from entering the town and keep the citizens safe" said Estelle.

"You guys haven't been to Halure before right?" Karol asked to the remaining members.

"Well this is my first time anyway" said Amaya as she took in awe at the sight of the quaint town and the group nodded in agreement.

"So then you haven't heard about the tree barrier then" he said and this looked like it caught Yuri in question.

"Tree Barrier?" Yuri asked and Amaya looked surprised at this.

"Some blastia fuse to plant life, gain organic qualities and evolve" Estelle explained, while Amaya seemed astounded at this.

_'Wow, this is something.. wait a minute' _Amaya thought as she realized something and dug into her bag surprising to find the jewel there.

_'This is what cause me to come here, could this be a blastia' _she thought about it before hearing something else.

"...So what's happened to this famous barrier" Yuri said, she then realized he was saying something, but she missed it since she was caught up in her own thoughts.

Amaya took a look around and noticed the tree looked a little faint and noticed the flowers seemed wilted.

"Every year, before the blossoms are in full bloom the barrier begins to weaken" Karol said and Amaya started to put to piece together the information she had just heard.

"I think I got it, you mean something or someone had the advantage to come into town while the barrier was down" she answered and got a nod of approval from Karol.

"Sort of what like Amaya said, the monsters took opportunity and attacked" he said and lowered his head.

"The monsters were taking care of, but the tree is starting to decay" he said, then suddenly his reaction changed to something similar to shock or realization "Hey!"

"What is it?" Estelle asked sort-of shocked at the young boy.

"It's nothing, I got to go bye!" he said as he ran off.

"Is it just me, or is he hiding something?" Amaya said as she saw the boy left. She may not know Karol for very long at all, but she knew something was off.

Before she even knew it Estelle ran off after Karol, leaving her with just Yuri and Repede.

"Doesn't she know how to keep a low profile and what about looking for Flynn" he said, and she quickly wondered about that before she knew what was gonna happen.

"Yuri wait!" she shouted even though Yuri barely left his spot.

"I barely even left" he said sarcastically and this made her realize she accidentally shouted without meaning it.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to say thanks" she said after regaining her composure.

"Hmm, alright then come on Repede" he mentioned to the dog and they both headed off to where Estelle and Karol ran off.

"Hey Yuri, I was wondering who is this Flynn anyway you and Estelle talk about meeting him?" she asked him and got a weird response from him.

"Well Flynn and I had some history together" he replied, but it was cryptic to her and guessed that Yuri doesn't want to go into depth.

"If you don't want about Yuri, its fine with me I was just curious" she said softly as her eyes wandered to seeing Estelle helping some of the townsfolk.

_'She is very kind, I never even seen anyone like that at all, heck the only people I seen that are compassionate are those who live in fairy tales' she thought as she saw Estelle using that weird light to heal the people. _

Feeling a bit bored for the meantime she got out her ipod (at the same time surprised it was still with her) and listened to Utada Hikaru.

She listened to the serene music of "Passion", and for a moment sort-of forgot her predicament for the time being. That was until something or some grabbed her shoulder.

Without warning she grabbed the hand and flung the person in-front of her, just realizing who the said person was.

"Wasn't expecting that?" Yuri said and that made her feel guilty about attacking her rescuer.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said in a hurry and Yuri just raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's nothing, but give a little warning next time" he said and this made Amaya drop her head a bit before raising it up again.

"Just don't do that" she said and saw Estelle coming up to them.

"We tried to talk to you, but you didn't respond to anything you said" Estelle explained calmly, while Amaya sighed at this because her ear-buds block at outside noise.

"Sorry about that, but what were you trying to say?" she asked out of curiosity since she missed the conversation when she was listening on her i-pod.

"Lets find Karol first, then we can talk" he said as they saw the small boy out on the bridge.

"...I kept her waiting so long, she must gotten mad and left" Karol said as he looked down with a sort-of sad face.

"I wanted to show her Halure's flowers in full bloom... and maybe..." he muttered, not noticing that the four (including Repede) were standing few feet from him.

"Karol whats the matter?" Estelle asked, but the boy didn't hear him.

"Let's give him some time alone" Yuri said turning back along with Estelle, only Amaya kept paying attention to the sullen kid.

_'Man, I never seen a kid this gloomy since... well ever' _she thought seeing him in such a state. It didn't take any longer before she realized that the gang was gone.

"I really need to pay attention to stuff like this" she muttered to herself for easily being spacey and looked around for the group, even if she didn't know the area.

It took her a while, but she spotted out a white figure with pink hair and quickly ran up to them.

"Hey guys what's.." she stopped talking as she saw the tree up-close, Amaya took notice seeing parts of the ground looked terrible as if oil or something worst stained the ground.

She then noticed that the old man Estelle had helped earlier was talking to them along with Karol.

_'When did Karol get here, I must have been spaced out for a long time' _she thought as she decided to join in the conversation.

"You guys did you find out what happen to the tree barrier?" she asked even though had the feeling what happend to the tree possibly got involved with the ground, then Yuri and Karol turned to facing her.

"Didn't you see the color of the ground? Its blood of the monsters, its poisoning the tree" Karol said and Amaya who was a little surprised.

"We're going to purchase a Panacea bottle to cure the tree, let's go" Estelle said and ran, this time Amaya kept track of the kind girl.

"I wonder if the blossoms are similar to Earth's sakura blossoms?" she asked herself about seeing the other-worldly flowers for the first time.

"Sawkurah? What's that?" Karol asked and this made Amaya realized she given something about her heritage away.

"Its a type of blossom tree where I'm from and I thought it would be cool to see the flowers in bloom" she quickly said and wanted to avoid anymore unwanted attention.

Karol didn't say anything more as she saw the look on his face, she decided not to talk about it anymore until he feels ready. Amaya then saw Yuri and Estelle at a small post and decided to catch up with them.

"Hey Yuri, did you get that Panacea bottle or something?" she asked _'Even though I have no idea what a Panacea bottle is I'll just go along with it for now'_.

"They don't have any in stock" said Estelle as Amaya felt a little worried for the well-being of the people if the tree was restored in time.

"However, they told where we can get the ingredients to make one" Estelle said and again Amaya felt her spirits lifted.

"Where can you find them?" Amaya asked hoping to the sake of the people, it took a while before Yuri broke the silence.

"The Quoi Woods" he said and then she felt down again after remembering she nearly gotten eaten by monsters.

"Great there" she muttered, even though it seemed Repede understood what she was saying and turned towards Yuri who then in turn looked at Karo.

"You coming with us Karol" he said and the boy looked a little surprised at that.

"What do you mean?" both him and Amaya said at the same time, but she quickly quieted down.

"Remember 'Prepare to die eggbear'" Yuri said and this made Amaya look at him raising an eyebrow _'What in the world did I miss'_ she thought.

"You mean you believed what I said about the panacea bottle?" Karol said in confusion which in turn made Amaya raise an eyebrow at this.

_'Believe? He didn't actually know, he belonged in these Hunting Blades or what ever and expected to know more about monsters than that' _Amaya thought to herself before deciding to say something.

"You didn't know?" she said and Yuri quickly said at the same time "Were you lying?".

"Yuri" Karol looked at the two and his face started to brighten up a bit.

"All-right I'll help you out just this once, I'm a very busy person you know" he said in excitement, Amaya smiled at seeing the boy being happy.

"Excuse me, Amaya" Estelle asked her and turned to face the girl.

"Yes Estelle" she answered, but felt like something was coming up.

"What are you going to do now?" the girl in white asked and this made Amaya realize the situation.

Then she realized what should she do, since she never knew about the world she is in and and no experience in fighting monsters.

"You don't have any weapons and you were nearly been eaten by monsters" Yuri added and she frowned at that. It wasn't her fault... exactly that the monsters came after her.

"I don't mind if I stay for a while" she said not wanting to discourage her new friends _'That and I don't want to get off guard being defenseless again_' she thought.

"You sure about that Amaya?" Estelle asked again, the other worldly girl gave a slight blush not being used to such kindness and concern.

"Yes, I'm sure I don't mind at all, you guys try to find the stuff for the panacea bottle the tree needs to get better right?" she said reminding the trio of what they had to do.

Estelle looked worried a bit before smiling "All-right, it's settled then the three of us will restore the barrier together and we will be back soon Amaya" she said with a small smile

"Besides I can't wait to see the look on Flynn's face" Yuri added which still made the girl wonder who is Flynn, but for now she decided to ignore it.

She watched as the three left town as she can barely see their figures.

"You guys, please comeback" she said in a whisper, even if she didn't know them for very long. Amaya felt like she was a part of them.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry I'm not use to making chapters this long anyway. So far we have Amaya first actual interactions with the trio. I tried to make it long to focus a bit of her point of view on the characters.

Anyway, I would like to thank my reviewers, and the people who favored this story.

I'll try to come up with more soon.

Authoress' Notes: I don't own Tales of Vesperia, just my OC.

Remember no flames just reviews, also I may have my Oc fighting soon so put up your thoughts about what she can use. Hope you enjoy it.


	4. The tree is cured and the joining

OK, everyone here is the next chapter 'Of Earth and Terca Lumireis', surprisingly after seeing so many hits; over 660 of them. Wahoo! I decided to continue on more of my stories, I might also get back to work on 'Digi-Phantom' and start a new story. I was really hoping for some reviews, but I don't want to go as far as begging. I will try to give Amaya an active role in the story. It's hard to keep it on track and have a character interact.

It's sort of easier to use my character. But don't take her without my consent.

I don't own Tales of Vesperia, just my OC.

* * *

CH.4 The tree is cured and the joining

'Yuri, guys do your best' Amaya thought as she looked back at the entrance to town.

It was only an hour after they left and for some odd reason she felt lonely.

'You're getting ahead of yourself again; these people are capable of defending themselves' she thought again.

"Maybe I should just distract myself" she said to no one in particular and walked around. It felt different without the group around, but she had a little more time to see every detail in the area.

Along the way, she soon discovered how this reminded her of colonial times dating back to the 18th to 19th centuries. She was also amazed at how they were managing, though she seen what settlements were like in old paintings, but to experience it was another thing.

Without realizing what was going on she nearly tripped over her-self; but grabbed onto a railing in time to prevent the fall.

"Man, what is with me today, is there someone out to get me?" she said to herself criticizing her clumsiness.

Amaya took notice of several kids with make shift swords and shields, she giggled at this as some sort of make-believe play.

"With these weapons no monster will ever get in" said of the kids in the group and the rest cheered.

However, Amaya's smile started to form a grim face _'Oh right, these people have to put up with monsters outside the barrier. It's sad that these kids are trying to fight at a young age'_ she thought.

She once again pulled out the 'jewel' blastia and stared at it in deep thought.

"Why did you take me away from my home? And for what reason did you bring me here?" she muttered to herself and a small grin came up.

"Heck even if I did try to talk to anyone here, I barely even know them" she said as she took another look at the sky.

'_Even in New York, I never see the sky so clear. Free of smog and pollution, makes me wonder what it would be like to see the stars at night' _she thought positively until she felt like a sharp pain that took her by surprise.

"Oww" she said as she clutched her side with hand in a tight grip.

"What is this?" she gasped as she felt the pain begin to subside and used her free hand to find something to lean on. Amaya managed to grab onto one of the railings and let go of her side as the pain faded away.

She gasped for air for what seemed like forever as she looked at her side.

"What in the world was that?" she muttered as recalled the events that had recently taken place.

"I don't even know if it was hunger pains, or exhaustion" she said again, before noticing that people were beginning to stare at her.

"It's nothing really" she quickly said while internally saying _'I'm not even used to this kind of attention here'_.

Some of the people shrugged it off before going back to their usual business.

Amaya sighed with relief _'That was so close' _she thought before deciding to see the tree again, but before she turned her body to the path of the tree. It happened again.

Now she completely felt it, she kept trying to gasp for air like a fish out of water, but her lungs felt constricting and limiting her ability to breath.

Without even realizing it, Amaya lost sight and fell to the ground. She could faintly hear voices until her world went black.

* * *

Then the world was coming back to her as she began to move in her unwanted sleep. "Amaya are you alright?" said a familiar voice as she struggled to open her eyes.

She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and only saw distorted figures. Slowly she was beginning to see again and saw a familiar figure of pink and white.

"W-What Estelle?" she groaned as she was able to fully see again.

"Had a nice nap?" Yuri said sarcastically, which resulted in Amaya quickly shooting a glare at him.

'_Would it kill him to be a little concerned' _she bitterly thought before she reviewed her thoughts and had a slightly shocked look on her face.

'_Did I really thought about that, come on I just barely know him' _she thought again before she decided to talk.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as if forgetting her current situation.

"We heard you collapsed, you were practically out for a few hours!" Karol said and this practically threw Amaya back in shock.

'_What? I was conked out for over a few hours!' _she was practically surprised at this fact before looking at one of the inn's windows. The sunlight was no longer showing through which made her realized it was practically night. She then remembered something from a few hours ago, and looked at Yuri.

"Did you guys, get the ingredients for the tree?" she remembered the reason they (well if she counted herself) were here in the first place.

"Yes we managed to obtain all of them" Estelle nodded.

"Now we have to give them to the shop keeper in-order to make the panacea bottle" explained Karol.

"OK, then the tree will be restored right?" Amaya said with some hope.

"Of course then" said Yuri as all of them left the inn and headed to the shop to commission for the panacea bottle.

It felt sort of weird for her to experience this, but she hoped that the people wouldn't have to die when the barrier is restored.

Amaya noticed a happy look on Karol's face, meaning that the tree will be saved after all. She quickly ran up to the others as they left to the tree.

She then took notice that nearly all of the townspeople were present at the tree. "Oh, have you made the antidote to cleanse the tree of poison?" asked the old man who Amaya recognized from earlier as the person who Estelle had healed.

"Karol, it's up to you. I can't do this sort of thing" Yuri said to the young boy, and Amaya just looked at Yuri in question at what he said.

Karol walked up and emptied the contents of the panacea bottle into ground. Then something came to Amaya's mind "Hey Yuri, Estelle did Karol said he wanted to show some girl the flowers blooming?" she said.

"Come to think of it Karol did wanted to show someone the Halure blossoms" Estelle replied.

"Yes he did. I hope we're not too late" Yuri said as both member (Repede and Amaya included) looked at Karol then at the tree.

Then a light began to flash as Amaya heard people praying for the tree's health, but something told Amaya that it possibly wasn't enough to restore the tree barrier.

After a few moments they can tell something is wrong. Amaya then took a small step forward and her eyes slightly narrowed "Guys... something's off" she said quietly as people could tell that the tree wasn't getting better.

"Please" the old man said almost disappointed that the cure had failed.

"No way didn't it work, maybe the dosage wasn't enough" Karol said as everyone looked worried.

"Can't we get another panacea bottle and fast?" Amaya said anxiously as she saw the crowd growing a bit worried and restless.

"I'm sorry that's impossible. That was the last of the Luluria Petals" said the old man.

"Dang it!" she muttered in frustration at how hard these people put so much effort into restoring the tree only to come up at a dead end.

"But...but we tried so hard..." Estelle said with a hint of sadness in her voice and began to pray.

"Listen Estelle..." she said before Yuri put a hand in front of her, motioning her to stop. She looked at his eyes and saw he was staring at something, so she turned her head towards the white girl and saw something she couldn't believe her eyes.

Light... particles of light were practically appearing around a glowing Estelle.

"Please great tree" Estelle said in a whisper, while Yuri, Amaya and everyone else looked at her in awe.

"Estelle" Yuri said so quiet that no one can hear, Amaya slightly heard it, instead looked at what was going to happen next.

"Bloom" she said and then just like that something amazing happened.

All of a sudden a bright flash of light coursed through out the entire tree.

The branches started to revive as if a miracle had just happened. Not only that all the buds on every branch blossomed all at once. There was no area that didn't blossom. Then as it begun, it finished as the tree of Halure had looked like it came back to life.

"Wow this is... amazing, sugoi" Amaya said in awe as she watched the petals fall from the tree. Seeing Estelle in that light with the petals falling reminded her of a scene from a movie.

"Amazing" said Karol as many of the citizens were astounded by the miracle that was performed.

"Can this be... is she using healing artes?" the old man said and this Amaya out of her fantasy for the time being.

Estelle receiving a lot of praise and compliments, but then she collapsed as if using whatever power she had took its toll on her.

A couple of kids ran to her with their faces filled with happiness.

"Yeah, you're the greatest!" "Thanks for making the tree of Halure healthy again" the children said with joy.

"We owe you our gratitude, because of you our city can live once again..." the man said to her

"That was really great Estelle, can you stand?" Amaya said as she looked at the pink haired girl.

"What did I do?" she said confused and that in return confused Amaya.

_'Wait a minute, she didn't know what she had just done, or use that light to restore the tree?' _she thought.

"Estelle you-" Amaya was about to say something, but she was caught off when she heard a cheer and high five from Karol and Yuri.

Whatever Amaya had missed, she noticed that Yuri seemed happy about something.

"I can't wait to see the look on Flynn's face; he is so going to be surprised when he sees the flowers blooming. Hah, that will show him" Yuri spoke with confidence yet some hint of smugness in his voice.

"So Yuri what is your relationship to this Flynn guy again?" Amaya said even though tracing her thoughts to earlier today still made her more curious about this Flynn character Yuri talks about.

"Yes, it seems that you and Flynn have a weird relationship, you are friends aren't you?" Estelle said in agreement at Amaya's statement.

"You could say that" he said casually, but Amaya can tell he wasn't going to indulge any information further than that for a while.

She looked back again at the sight of the blossoms on the tree.

"This is so beautiful" she said in a whisper gazing at the miracle that took moments ago, it reminded her of the sakura blossoms at home blooming during the time of spring. Speaking of home, how is she ever going to get back?

A small frown appeared on her face as she pondered on that _certain _problem.

_'How am I going to explain to them that I don't belong here? Will they believe me or throw in the nearest asylum?' _she thought, but then something came to her mind as she looked back at the group.

_'Should I just go with them? Even if I don't know them, still they saved me' _she thought in concern, then after a few moments looked back at up.

With some renewed confidence she stood tall and walked over towards them. Repede noticed a change in the midst and turned his head over to the girl. Yuri also took heed and followed suit.

Amaya almost stopped at this; she hesitated but then continued on.

"Yuri..." she said in a small voice, before deciding to speak up again "You see..."

"Hmm what is it?" said Karol who was wondering what was going on.

_'Man, I'm still not use to this attention' _she thought inwardly as she felt like her legs turned to jelly.

_'Come on, Amaya just say it already' _she breathed inward and spoke out.

"I want to come with you guys on your journey" she said and finally sighed at this.

"You want to come with us right?" Yuri asked at this, she noticed he did seem a little startled at this.

"Yes... you see after what happen today, you guys helped me and I feel that I should say thank you" she said and felt like she was having weight on her shoulders.

"Is that all you have to say then?" Yuri said at this, what she didn't even know or see that he was slightly surprised.

"Wait a minute Yuri, what do you mean-" she said but was cut-off by a growling sound. They both looked at Repede and saw him growling, they quickly turned to see who or what he was being defensive about.

They all saw strange men wearing black outfits, Amaya could tell by judging that there is something wrong about them.

"Aren't those people from the castle?" Estelle said and Repede growling became a little louder to hear.

"Man its one thing or another with these guys" Yuri practically muttered beneath his breath.

_'Castle, man how many secrets does this guy have?' _she thought as she heard Yuri muttered something else, but she couldn't hear it.

"What guys, what did I miss?" Karol said being left out of the whole conversation.

"But shouldn't we wait for Flynn?" Estelle had asked.

"Who is this Flynn guy anyway Yuri, you and Estelle talk about him so let us in on it" Amaya spoke up a little tired that she was constantly left in the dark of this Flynn character.

"He's an Imperial knight that Estelle has a crush on" Yuri told them, which the two off completely.

"Wait a minute a knight, an actual knight?" Amaya asked in confusion.

Before anyone else had responded they heard another voice. It was the old man again and Amaya listened as she heard about the man thanking them for restoring the tree. She felt happy that these people helped others out of kindness.

"Sorry, but we have to leave" Estelle said and the old man asked if they were going somewhere, and where Flynn had gone. They conversed back and forth about a place called Aspio, the City of Scholars Estelle had quoted. Silently Amaya was thinking if they did make it there she should try to ask a mage about her bizarre blastia. She snapped back to reality as she heard "Flynn was heading east too".

"I'm coming for you Mordio" Yuri said with determination and the group headed towards the entrance of town.

"Everyone please wait" said Estelle as everyone (Amaya included) stopped and looked at her.

"This may seem selfish to say... I'm glad we are continuing this journey" she said while Amaya smiled a bit.

"Estelle you are never selfish you're the kindest person I have ever met" she said and Estelle blushed at this while Yuri laughed.

"Hmm, guess this is goodbye then and please take care of yourself" Estelle said while bowing in respect.

"So Karol what are your plans anyway?" Yuri asked after recovering from his laughter.

"I was thinking about sticking with you guys a little longer" said Karol and Estelle were taken aback by it.

"Besides you would have been still in lost in the forest without me" he confirmed and Amaya stepped forward.

"Estelle, I doubt Yuri told you I wanted to join you guys" she said with confidence in her voice, feeling better than her own attempt earlier.

"Is that OK with you Amaya I mean...?" Estelle had said, but Yuri cut off her sentence.

"Its fine Estelle, she can with us along with Karol" said Yuri and Amaya almost had a brief look of confusion before realizing he was accepting.

"Thank you guys" she said. "You still need to learn how to fight still" he said and this made her realize again that she didn't own a weapon.

"Let's head east and try to avoid the goon squad" Yuri said as he ran off with Estelle quickly following him.

"Yuri wait up!" Karol yelled as he ran holding his weapon. Amaya then took notice and ran ahead too "Guys wait don't leave me behind!" she yelled as all of them left the city of flowers, with the barrier restored and some peace was brought back as the petals danced away into the night sky.

* * *

Authoress Notes: I don't own Tales of Vesperia just my OC.

Finally that took me forever to actually make and finish. I know, I know it may have a few errors, but I'm trying to keep these people in character here. I'm also trying to avoid my character being a Mary Sue she does have her own flaws.

Oh yeah and another thing, Happy Easter. I also went to Sakura con this weekend, major thing went on here. Besides that, it was difficult to keep the story along and admit my characters own personality.

The next chapter will definitely show Amaya's weapon and training practice. I would appreciate some reviews a bit.

Remember no flames, just reviews


	5. Nightly Muse

Here it is the next chapter in the fanfic. Sorry about that, the rest of the previous two chapters will go under some editing soon. Also I am going to re-continue my previous fanfic Digi-Phantom. I know I said Amaya was going to learn how to fight, but I decided to make her learn how to fight in the next chapter instead.

Oh yeah I don't own Tales of Vesperia, or the characters. Except my own OC.

* * *

Nightly muse

After leaving Halure, the whole group had finally settled down in a wide-open field.

"OK everyone we can rest here" Karol said as he sat down.

"See I told you we can make it" Yuri said as he too sat down with Repede beside him.

"Fine then, but please warn me next time if you are going to do something like that again," Amaya said between breaths as she collapsed on the ground.

"I hope the people of the city will be alright," Estelle said with concern.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, until a voice spoke up.

"Well the barrier is working again; the townsfolk will not have to worry about monsters for the time being" Amaya spoke and some relief fell onto the group.

"Yeah I guess right," Karol said as he looked at his weapon.

Feeling the awkward situation Amaya thought it was time to start up another conversation.

"Hey you guys, I was wondering," she said and caught their attention.

"Hmm, what is Amaya?" Estelle asked her and she began to blush.

"Well I… um" she murmured _'Come on think of something'_ she screamed internally.

"I was thinking about you guys teaching me how to fight" she finally said and waited for the reaction from anyone of them.

"But Amaya do you know how to fight, shouldn't we find some place more suitable to teach?" Estelle said to her, and then Amaya tried to speak up but unknowingly cut off.

"You wanted to learn how to defend yourself from monsters and prevent dropping your guard down right?" Yuri said and Amaya looked stunned for the moment.

"That sort-of sums it up, but yes," she said, hoping they would say yes.

"OK then" he casually said and Repede barked in agreement.

"You need a strong weapon to fight with, sort of like we have" Karol said with confidence as he swung his axe clumsily.

She giggled at his attempt, then thought of what weapon she should use for combat.

"Estelle what do you guys fight with?" she asked hoping to get some ideas.

"I fight with a sword and shield in battle, and I also use healing artes" Estelle responded curtly, which made the girl nod before setting her eyes on Karol.

"I use an axe or some cases a big sword to fight," he said. She looked at the weapon and back at him.

"Doesn't it even feel heavy or tiring to carry it around?" she asked and Karol almost looked at her as if what she was saying was preposterous.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just used to carrying it a lot," he simply answered at her question. _'Jeez, this kid must be strong to lift that' _she thought as she looked at Yuri then to Repede.

"Ok then Yuri what does Repede do anyway?" she curiously asked as she seen the dog, but was never sure why he was along the ride.

Yuri sort-of blanked at her for a second before casually saying, "If you were wondering Repede joins in on the action too".

Now that practically threw a loop at her, she never knew or even realized that Repede was a fighter. Then again, most breeds she had seen were for companionship, police, or service dogs.

Amaya then remembered Yuri fighting with an axe or a sword when he was fighting monsters a day ago.

Without warning, a yawn came from the young boy.

"I guess we're all tired from running around all day," said Amaya as she rubbed her eye, failing to fight off drowsiness.

"Hmm, I guess we can camp out tonight, and we can try training in the morning," said Yuri.

"I'll help pitch up the tent then" Karol said as he got out something from his pack.

"I hope we can finally reach Flynn soon," Estelle murmured to herself, which Amaya only caught half of what she had said.

After a few hours, the group finally pitched up a tent and fell asleep. However, Amaya could not fall asleep and her mind was full of activity.

'_I am going to train tomorrow, but I wonder if I am really good' _her thoughts filled with doubt.

'_These guys seem to have more training than I do with self-defense even if that was a long time ago' _she thought, but they were disturbed as she heard a noise.

'_What was that?' _she thought as she almost saw a shadow outside the tent. Something told her to stay, but her curiosity got the best of her and went out of the tent.

After a few moments of looking around, she noticed the night sky. She took notice of the clarity and difference between the skies of her world.

"Man, it's so clear outside I wish I can see the stars back at home" she murmured to herself as she took in the view.

'_The sky is so beautiful; I hardly even see the stars, because of the city lights' _she mused to herself when she heard a noise.

"I don't know if it's those guys in Halure or the monsters in general," she said to herself as something caught her eye.

She could not see well in the dark, but by judging by the looks she make can slightly a color: red. It was a red eye. That was all she saw before it turned near her direction and she ran back to the tent.

Once back inside Amaya began to think over what had just happen. "OK, Amaya get a grip this isn't New York anymore, you're in a new world," she said to herself.

"Remember, training is tomorrow so you need to get some sleep" she said as her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed. Suddenly they opened up again.

"I really need to stop talking to myself" she said as she closed her eyes again.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I know you are expecting more, but listen to this. My character is still in-developing here. She has her own flaws, and will improve as the story moves on.

I decided to postpone her training for a while and let her have a conversation with the group for the time being . I know this chapter is a little short, but the actual work begins in the next. As a reminder I don't own Tales of vesperia, just my OC.

Remember No flames, just reviews.


	6. The training begins

Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time since I updated on this story. I was in a complete funk. But I have some good news I finally got the game and the console with it. Hopefully will improve the story a bit. I looked over my story and realised to revise them. I will probably put up new revisions soon enough. Including getting far in the game.

I don't Tales of Vesperia, Namco does.

* * *

_CH. 6 "Training"_

_Alone. Perpetual darkness. Amaya was wondering how she got here in this… place. She couldn't tell 'where' she was only that she was here. It was bizarre that everything was pitch- black, but she was able to see herself like if she was the only source of light. _

_"Where is this place?" she asked, but then realized she was the only person here in this strange environment. Then she saw something happening to the 'sky' and was beginning to distort as if the fabric of the universe was starting to rip apart. It was too dark to see, but she faintly saw something pouring in from the distortion. Before she can make out an image of it, she heard a voice._

_"Up..." "Wake up..." "Amaya" said a feminine voice._

In reality, the Earth girl was stirring in her sleep and eyes were struggling to open. Amaya's vision was blurry at first, but after waiting a few moments her sight became clear. "Uugh, what the heck?" she said groggily.

Amaya had realized it was already morning as light was shining through a small area in her tent.

"Amaya are you up yet?" said a voice who Amaya had remembered as Estelle.

"We are beginning to train soon, will you be ready by then?" she asked, and then Amaya remembered what they promised to do today.

"I'll be right out in a few Estelle," she said as quickly got herself together.

"If I'd known I went to new world I would have brought more clothes with me," she said as put the final touches on and came out of the tent.

"Morning guys" she said to everyone that was present around a small cooking pot and fire.

"Good morning Amaya" Estelle said courteously.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked as she looked at what Yuri was making.

"Omelet's" he said.

"I can't wait for it any longer, I'm starving" Karol said as he looked a bit excited to eat.

After a few minutes, everyone had eaten his or her share of breakfast.

"This is so good did you make this Yuri?" Amaya asked the swordsman.

"No way Yuri made this?" Karol said with a surprised look, and Estelle too shared the same expression on her face.

"What you guys didn't think I would make something like this?" he said to both members of the group and Repede barked along with him. A few minutes of silence did not last long when Amaya stood up and showing that she done with her meal.

"Besides we have training to do now," Yuri said as he also got up and everyone else did follow.

Amaya realized that she needed a weapon for this; she remembered that she wanted to try a twin sai or katana if she ever had the chance.

"Do you guys have a spare weapon I can use like a katana or a sword possibly?" she asked. They looked at each other Yuri sighed and looked through his bag bringing out. Without warning, he tossed it and Amaya frantically tried to catch it without getting hurt by the blade.

She took time to look at the size and quality, even if this was not hers it would have to do for now.

"Okay now you need is a bohdi blastia" he said and she gave him a confused look.

"Bohdi Blastia?" she asked in confusion not understanding what it is.

"Amaya do you even have one?" Karol asked her.

"Oh" Amaya said as she reached into her bag and brought out the blue jewel from before "does this count as one?"

Estelle took a good look at the jewel she held in her hand "Amaya this is…"

"You had one with you the whole time?" Karol asked wanting to join in the conversation.

The Earth girl felt she was in a bind, _'How am I supposed to explain to them, I've been on this planet for a day'_ she thought.

"I found it a while ago, I think someone might have dropped it by accident, I sort of forgot about up until now," she said.

A look of doubt appeared in Yuri's eyes, but looked the other way as if he did not want to pursue it further.

Then a thought came across her mind "Hey Estelle if I use this is it possible to use those artes you performed earlier?"

Estelle looked up from the jewel to face her "Huh, oh it is possible to use magic or strike artes, and the more you use them it will unlock certain skills, but it depends on the weapon you are using" she explained.

Amaya let this all sink in to her "So you are saying that certain artes can be used for certain weapons?" she guessed.

"That is true" Estelle replied as she brought out a book and told Amaya more about the possibilities of unlocking skills and stronger artes. After a while, the Earth girl nodded understanding it a bit better than before.

"Okay then," Amaya said as Estelle explained to her how to equip it. After a few minutes, she managed to equip it to the sword. It reminded her a bit of those online role-play games with weapon upgrades.

Then something else dawned on her mind since travelling with them "Oh Estelle, I was wondering why do you guys use two weapons instead of one?" she asked.

"Get ready for it," he said as he positioned himself in a fighting stance. This caught her off-guard and sort-of fumbled to straighten the sword in her hand and tried to copy the same pose he had.

"You don't have to exactly copy my pose you know, just pay attention to this," he said as he raised his sword carefully and she followed suite with her sword.

"OK then, ready we are going to learn basic fighting moves" he said, Amaya looked focused but in reality she was slightly confused _'I recently heard of Healing Artes, but how can I learn something like this?'_

"Let's go then" he said and the training had began.

* * *

For the next hour, the session _seemed_ to work out, although it was difficult to keep up the pace. Karol, Estelle and Repede would occasionally cheer Yuri and Amaya on as they sparred.

It was one-sided as the lessons continued they saw Amaya was doing fine at parrying and basic moves. However, when it came to performing simple artes… she had a little rough time getting it right.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled as she dodged an Azure Wolf.

"Remember to keep up" Yuri said as he fired another Azure Wolf, she dodged it but ended up with a scrape on her left leg.

As they continued, fighting Yuri noticed something off about her.

_'Even if she is actually managing to dodge my attacks, she has yet to use any artes of her own?' _he thought as he blocked an attempted strike from Amaya's sword.

_'Man can I ever land a hit on that guy, then again he has more experience than me' _she thought as she blocked another attack.

_'Ok then, I'm getting the hang of this I almost got...' _her thoughts stopped short when she felt a familiar pain coming back to her.

Amaya grabbed the side of her chest and let go of her sword.

"Amaya" Estelle said as she ran up to her new companion in worry. Karol showed a surprise expression as Amaya dropped to her knees.

"Hey are you hurt?" Karol asked as he got up from where he was sitting to see her.

"It's nothing, I just got tired that's all," Amaya said not wanting to explain to why she collapsed.

"Here let me help you," Estelle said, as she was to use her healing artes.

"No, no its fine Estelle really you don't have too" Amaya assured her that nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure about that you look like you're in pain" said Karol.

"Really I think I was just over doing you know, from being saved from monsters and running away from those weirdoes at Halure, I guess I'm just worn out a bit" she said as she felt the pain began to subside.

"OK then, we can rest for a while then we can continue to Aspio soon" Estelle said as she headed back to where she was resting earlier.

"Thanks I really needed a break," she said as she managed to get up after the whole ordeal.

"Hey Yuri I was wondering why do you want to go see this 'Mordio' person in Aspio for?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"Let's just say I have a small score to settle with him," he said casually, but Amaya could detect something in his voice.

"Yuri be honest what did this Mordio guy do to you and who were those guys back at Halure you seem to know them?" she said wanting an answer from him.

Knowing from the look Amaya was giving him, he sighed a bit before deciding to speak.

"Mordio took something from my home, and I plan to get it back from him," he said and Amaya's look slightly became understanding.

"That makes some sense, but I want to what he exactly took from you anyway, some sort of valuable possession or something?" she continued.

"He had stolen-" was all he said, before without warning launched an Azure Wolf. Luckily, Amaya dodged it, feeling a slight accomplishment, but then turned around to what he was aiming at.

Estelle, Repede, and Karol were fighting off a couple of giant bees and what looked like the most bizarre looking bird Amaya had ever seen so far in her life.

_'This is different from training, but I have to give it a shot anyway' _she thought to herself as she joined the fight.

"Hey Karol, what's the bird thing?" she called out to him as dodged an incoming attack from one of the bees.

"It's an Axe Beak! Dragon Upper!" he shouted as he hit the insect, she decided to help and managed to slash across the Axe Beak's face, but it looked annoyed at her attempt.

"Dang it" she muttered as the bird monster headed towards her. _'Okay Amaya you can do this; remember from the lessons' _she thought as she gripped the katana with all her might. She ran toward the monster, this time determined.

_'I can't afford to mess this up,' _she thought as she was in close range; emerald energy had formed around the sword.

"Here… it… goes!" she shouted as she swung the blade and a faint image of a creature (she recognized as a Ryu- a.k.a Japanese dragon), created a devastating strike through the Axe Beak. It cried as a mix of blood and feathers covered its body, a few minutes later, the creature is now dead.

Amaya stood there for a few moments absorbing everything that had just happen.

"D-did I just do that?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Not bad on your first fight" Yuri said cutting some of the tension, Estelle and the others also came up to her.

"Amaya did you see that!" said Karol in excitement "You were bam, we were like slash, cut and-."

"Karol, calm down don't get a heart attack okay," she said as the overly excited boy began to settle down.

"Amaya are you okay?" Estelle asked her. "Yes Estelle I'm good" she replied to the pinkette.

Then she looked back at the katana she held "I really did do it," she muttered to herself in awe.

"Umm...Yuri I know this is a really splendid achievement for Amaya's training, but we still need to catch up to Flynn," Estelle said and reminded everyone why all of them were traveling in the first place.

"Wow, we must have run really far to make it this close" the Earth girl remarked.

"Woof" Repede barked in agreement, after that, they continued onwards to Aspio.

_'This I believe is the beginning of everything, and yet I still have more to learn' _Amaya thought as she ran up to others as they headed towards their destination.

_Meanwhile..._

However, the battle from earlier did not go completely unnoticed as someone or something was watching them.

"Hmm, this is an interesting sight, I need to keep a close eye on them, especially that **_one_**" the figure said before disappearing.

* * *

Authoress' notes: I will never own Tales of Vesperia or any other games. Only my OC.

No flames, just reviews


	7. Aimless wandering in Aspio

Hi everyone here it is. I know it's a bit over do, but I had a lot on my mind. This chapter was the hardest to come up with. Since I want to keep it in character, but I don't want it to sound like a guide here. Sorry if I made some of them seem OOC, but I wanted to have the characters interact with each-other.

I know this also seems rushed, but I'm doing my best. The ending is different from what I originally intended.

I don't own Tales of Vesperia, just my OC.

* * *

Ch. 7 "Aimless wandering in Aspio"

In less than a half hour, the group of travelers finally made to what looks like a cave.

"Do we have to go through here to get to Aspio?" Amaya asked.

"No, actually the city is in this cavern" Estelle said and Amaya drew a blank face, _'Who would want to live in a cave?' _she thought.

'_Oh yeah, cave men used to do that' _she thought as she remembered a fact from home.

A few minutes later, they entered inside and Amaya felt like all this darkness felt suffocating.

"It's so gloomy and damp here it gives me the chills" said Karol as if he felt the darkness was creeping up on him. Amaya couldn't agree with him more and felt that something might jump out at any moment.

"I wonder if the lack of sun light drives them to do shady things, like stealing blastia cores," Yuri said and Amaya just looked at him.

"Honestly, Yuri I don't if that was you being sarcastic or a bad joke" she murmured. It wasn't long until Karol spoke up.

"Hey guys look there is light up ahead," he said and they turned to where he was.

Even though it was dark, the group can see some light up ahead. As they got closer, they all saw guards at the entrance.

"May I see one of your passports please?" said one of the guards.

"Our passports?" Estelle said in confusion, Amaya took notice of this.

"Why not, can't we just go into the city?" Amaya asked, trying to ignore the feeling that talking to these men into allowing them inside of Aspio was not going to happen.

"This is an Imperial facility, we can't just let anyone inside, can we," the other guard said, her inner hackles were slowly rising from the tone of his voice.

"You guys don't have any passports do you?" Karol looked at them, the expressions on their faces told them one clear answer: no.

Then Yuri decided to try something else "An associate of ours is inside, can you please let us through?" he asked.

"If you have filed out the official paperwork you could have gotten a passport from your 'associate,'" the guard said.

'_Man this is getting nowhere' _Amaya thought to herself, as she saw the situation wasn't even improving. Estelle even asked if the guards ever saw Flynn, they were acting suspicious denying that they had ever seen him and acting weird when Yuri mentioned Mordio.

"Give it up Estelle, we actually have more luck talking to a brick wall," he said as he left.

"Wait Yuri where are you going?" Amaya said as she, Estelle and Karol caught up to him.

"What else lets go," he said casually, which made the Earth girl blinked in surprise.

"Wait are we gonna give up?" the young boy spoke up sort-of torn between what was going on.

"But Flynn is inside…" Estelle said in concern, Amaya took notice of this. She somehow felt bad seeing the pinkette sad.

'_She did help me with my leg, I'm surprised I wouldn't be walking now if it weren't for her' _she thought. Estelle had helped a while back, now she can try to help her.

"Look guys, we can both find a way to Flynn and this Mordio person if we try another way" she said with determination. _'I wish I was more like this for class presentation' _she thought to herself.

"Amaya… yes she is right I won't give up, I still need to see Flynn," Estelle said with regained strength.

'_Why does this sound more like she wants to date him?'_ once again Amaya had thought though Estelle was determined she sounded more like a girl who wanted to date the most popular guy in school.

"And also I want to get the blastia back from Mordio" Yuri added in his part of the reason.

"So we need to find another way in" Karol joined in the conversation. They managed to understand the situation, but they had to get inside.

Yuri looked back at the gate "If all else fails, we have to climb over the wall as a last resort."

Amaya gave a look _'Are you kidding me, what does he_ _think this Mission Impossible?'_

"Guys, let's take a stroll shall we?" he said as he motioned his hand towards his friends.

Something caught the corner of Amaya's eye, as what she saw seemed impossible to be true.  
"Hey guys I guess I found the back door."

"Good eye Amaya" Karol said finally a way in. Only to meet the sound of a frustrating clink, "Doors are never open when you want them too" Yuri said.

"Dang, knew this wouldn't be easy," Amaya said to herself.

"I guess we have to climb over the wall," Estelle commented and Amaya just looked at her as if the sweet girl had recently lost it.

"I never knew you would quickly jump to our last resort?" Yuri replied to her statement earlier

"I guess we would wait for Flynn to come out then" she said and Amaya just looked at her.

'_Man, she sort- of reminds me of the Disney Princess's' back at home' _she thought then she frowned.

'_Home… how can I go back?' she thought remembering the place she was born. _She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard more of Yuri and Estelle's conversation.

"When Flynn comes outside, we can ask him to let us in can't we?" she heard the pinkette say in a hopeful voice.

"I doubt it; Flynn is more of a goody-goody," he said and Amaya heard a clinking sound and they all turned around.

"There it's done!" Karol said with a smile on his face.

"Karol… you can't do that!" said Estelle in shock at what can be seen as a crime.

"Your guild specializes in hunting monsters, are you also a thieves guild too?" Yuri said to the boy, "Well uh… I'm the only one the guild who can do this sort of thing" Karol said as he was praised.

"Wait we can't do this, let's wait for Flynn!" Estelle exclaimed at this, but the look on Yuri and Amaya's faces tell otherwise.

"Estelle, we have to see Flynn and Mordio, and the guards won't let us in at the gate remember?" she reminded them what happened earlier as they were refused to go in.

"I agree, I don't have the patience for Flynn to walk out by chance," he said before his gaze lowered as if he was remembering something from the past, "Besides it's because of the unquestionable obedience to the laws and authority in times like this made me quit the Imperial Knights in the first place!"

A small gasp escaped Amaya's throat as she listened to what Yuri said.

"So it is true after all," she muttered to herself '_Yuri was a knight, but what kind of laws did they place in this system?'_

"Well then Estelle, keep a look out for us here" Yuri joked at her, which caused her to flush.

"Wait… wait Yuri I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed and she calmed down a bit.

Amaya then put her hands together "Kay then now that we all agree let's go in."

The group finally went inside and looked around in awe.

"Wow this place is so big, how can we find Flynn or this Mordio guy?" Karol asked as he saw the size of the place.

"Man there are so many Mordio look-alike" Yuri said, Amaya ignored him as she was in her own thoughts.

'_A whole city, this looks more like an expanded version of the public library or the library of Congress' _she thought as she saw what looked like a researcher.

"Umm excuse me?" Estelle asked politely catching the researcher's attention.

"Would you happen to know if a knight named Flynn Scifo has come through here?" she asked the researcher.

Looking up from her book the researcher's face wore a bored looking expression.

"Flynn? Oh that guy he was he was saying something about catching someone who had been vandalizing ruins," said the researching in a bored tone.

"From fixing the barrier blastia to searching for shady mages Flynn is always busy," Yuri muttered.

"So do you know where Flynn is?" the pinkette asked, the researcher turned back to her book. "I couldn't say my research keeps me too busy to pay attention to things like this."

Amaya glanced at the side seeing the person looked too preoccupied in his work than actually listen.

"I-I see I'm sorry to interrupt you" she apologized.

"I'll be taking my leave then" the researcher said, the Earth girl decided she had enough of what happened today.

"Okay than do you know where Mordio is?" she asked and the researcher turned around with his face in shock.

"What! You people are interested in that weirdo?" he exclaimed and most members were taken back by this.

"So you do know Mordio!" said Yuri now getting an answer.

The researcher quickly recovered though still shaking "Ahh… I don't socialize with people like that?"

Yuri ran and grabbed the book out of the researcher's hand "Hey I'm not done yet!"

"Hey what is it!"

"Just tell me where the mage is!"

"Yuri! We just need to know his location not interrogate him!" Amaya exclaimed while turning towards him.

"Mordio lives alone in a shack back that way. Go and see if you want" the researcher said. Yuri satisfied tossed the book back "Thanks." The researcher just caught the book and walked away.

"Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean Karol" Estelle asked the boy.

"Everyone gets out of sorts when mentioning him" he replied and Yuri just turned his head.

"Well he is a blastia thief, it's no wonder people don't like him" he said as the started moving.

Feeling an awkward silence and not talking for a while, Amaya decided to speak up "Yuri its true you are a knight?"

"I _was _a knight" he replied though his voice seemed tense when he mentioned it.

""You know Yuri they way you act doesn't seem very knightly at all" Karol joined in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, as if what Karol said slightly offended.

"You seem to act like a thief," the boy added.

"This is coming from a boy who learned to pick-lock a door" Amaya spoke up and Karol was taken aback by this.

"I'm just trying to find Flynn and now you turn me into a thief!" Estelle exclaimed.

"We didn't steal anything!" Yuri said back. "Oh brother this is something else" Amaya sighed at this.

However looking for Mordio's residence was like trying to find a real diamond among fakes.

"Man where is it?" Yuri said impatiently as he looked around.

"You think the researcher would give us better directions to the place" Amaya replied in exhaustion. As they were walking, Karol looked and found that their pink haired friend wasn't with them.

"Hey where's Estelle?" he asked and the rest looked around.

"Hmm, she is probably reading books again" the swordsman replied as if on cue the Earth girl looked the other way "She's right over there."

Amaya quickly ran over to the girl in white "Hey Estelle what are you reading?"

Estelle was too into her book that she didn't hear her. She then turned to the shelf and saw a small part that was vacant, probably from Estelle taking the book out.

"Hmm I wonder if they have anything interesting to read here?" she muttered as she took a book out and opened the first page. Suddenly, shock had appeared on her face. Her eyes slightly wide and her mouth opened, but it was very hard to notice.

She realized something... she could not read. The girl flipped over the pages, every page she came across she couldn't recognize the writing system.

_'What the... what is this_?' she thought, and then it came to her if she cannot read people will suspect something.

Estelle looked up from her book and saw her "Oh Amaya, are you enjoying what you are reading?" she asked.

"Umm... yes it's really great Estelle" she lied to the pinkette, but she couldn't tell Estelle that she cannot understand what she was reading.

"Hey Estelle maybe we should try talking to some other people, you know to find more about Mordio's location?" she said and Estelle nodded.

"Amaya can I ask you something?" she said to Amaya who then looked at her. "Yes Estelle?" she asked, but she felt something was coming up.

"I was wondering about your clothes they don't seem to be from around here?" she asked, the other girl flinched a bit. _'Cru_d,_ I can't_ _tell her this' she thought as she soon regained composure._

"It mostly has to do with where I am from" she said to herself "But enough about me, Estelle did you say something about a castle in Halure" she replied changing the subject.

"Oh I did? Umm Amaya" the girl in white fumbled her words a bit, "Estelle are you a princess?" she asked.

"Amaya how did you?" the pinkette asked "Find out?" Amaya finished for her.

"Estelle you said about belonging in a castle a while back, and talk about Flynn being a knight it sort-of connected," she said to the princess.

Everything went silent as a small expression appeared on Estelle's face "Amaya, up until now I have never left the castle before."

"Wait, you never left I thought you could at least go outside for a bit" she said to the princess who only had a solemn smile.

"No, I was never allowed to leave the castle, but something has come up and I had to warn Flynn" she said and Amaya nodded now realizing where this was going.

"My guess is that is the time you met Yuri correct?" she said and the princess nodded.

"Yes, I thought he was Flynn, but he helped me escape the palace and I need to warn him," she said with worry on her face.

"So Estelle do you have a crush on Flynn?" she asked then covered her mouth _'That was supposed to stay inside!'_

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _she chastised herself for speaking aloud. "What do you mean Amaya?" the girl asked whose face was confused.

"Sorry about Estelle, I thought you and Flynn were you know...," she said, but the pinkette turned her head slightly in confusion.

"Flynn and I are?" she said in confusion, after a few moments of silence it dawned to Amaya that Estelle was not experience in social relationships. She turned her head to see that Yuri and Karol came back.

"So guys, did you figure where Mordio lives?" she asked the two, who nodded back. "It turns out he lives somewhere in the back, it took a lot of effort to get one of the mages to talk," said Yuri.

"Let me guess you got the same reaction?" Amaya said and Karol nodded in agreement. "Yeah, everyone seems to get this way when we tried to ask about Mordio," he said.

"What did he do to get attention, cause an explosion or something?" she muttered though no one seemed to pay attention. However, Repede seemed to catch what she was saying and barked.

"Oh hi Repede" she said, nearly forgetting that he was with them. He was somewhat close to her, which had not noticed until now. She tried to extend a hand to him, not trying to force it on him.

He turned his head at her and Amaya suddenly withdrew. _'Come on, Amaya he isn't a rabid dog!' _she told herself.

"Come on, we need to get to Mordio before he runs off again," Yuri said and this snapped Amaya out of her moment.

"Yes, then we need to find Flynn afterwards," Estelle added in. The group went past several houses when something caught their eyes. A lone shack standing in a secluded area on the other side of town.

"Finally there it is," said Yuri as he ran up, following Repede, Karol, Estelle, and Amaya. As they made it to the house, Amaya suddenly cringed in pain _'No, not again,' _as she gasped for air.

"Hey Amaya something up?" asked Karol seeing a look on her face. She quickly shook her head "It's nothing guys really."

_'Damn this pain, what's wrong with me?' _she thought as she looked back at the group. "Amaya is there something wrong?" Estelle asked with concern in her voice.

"It's okay Estelle, she might be out of breath," said Yuri who spoke up though he seemed to have some doubt.

"Yeah, Yuri's right I'm not used to this kind of activity" she replied, with only a hint of truth in it.

As they made it to the house, they found a notice on the door.

"Keep out seriously... Mordio" Estelle read, though Amaya thought it was weird to hear something like that from Estelle's mouth.

"Guess this is Mordio's then?" said Yuri as he tried to open the door.

"Should we try knocking first?" said Estelle, "Then what should we then, either this guy is not home or sleeping in?" Amaya asked in response.

"I guess there is no choice then when trying to break into a den of thieves," Yuri said as he turned his head towards them. Amaya raised an eye _'What does he think this is, breaking into Fort Knox?' _she thought as she realized something in the plan.

"I don't want to commit anymore crimes!" the pinkette exclaimed at what was going on. At that moment, Amaya decided to speak "Guys."

However, her words were small and ignored as Estelle and Yuri continued back and forth with the conversation. "I don't want to get arrested for this," she said and Amaya was starting to lose patience.

"I refuse to allow this to go on-" Estelle said, but this time Amaya intercepted "GUYS!" she yelled this time and everyone turned their heads in her direction.

Now she felt like she regretted it her face flushed a bit from embarrassment _'I can't believe this, I just had to get their attention' _she thought. After silently taking in a breather she felt the redness _'Okay let them hear what you are about to say'_ she thought as she collected her thoughts.

"Okay then I know we have mixed ideas of what we're doing now, but we still need to get our priorities straight here," she said as they still looked at her.

"I know you two have very important things in mind, but we can't just rush in there without a plan!" she exclaimed and everything around them felt silent.

"Umm sorry" she said as she felt the redness coming back again. She felt embarrassed at what she had done, but she felt that they were going nowhere at what they were doing just now.

"Fine then," Yuri said and most of the members looked at him as if in shock. "Wait a minute what?" she asked as if Yuri sprouted another head.

"Don't worry about we'll be in and out before the knights even know it," he said as he motioned to Karol.

"Kay then it's my turn," Karol said as he came over to the door and took out the pick from earlier.

"What in the world" Amaya said to herself and Estelle kept going against it.

In no time, the door was opened and the three went on inside leaving only Estelle and Amaya outside.

"Why does he always do this?" Estelle asked no one in particular, though Amaya caught on and added in "Sadly I wonder the same thing."

* * *

It was difficult to come up with this, but I'm glad I finally finished. I'm also working on a chapter of my long hiatus series 'Digi-phantom'. Which the chapter may be up in a few days.

I hope you all enjoy this, remember no flames just reviews.

Oh and Happy Holidays.


	8. Meet Rita

Sorry everyone, I know it's been long and its no excuse.

I was busy with many things, school, Sakura con a bit, but mostly writers block. This chapter was the hardest to write with my character not being a 'sue' and interacting with canon characters from a series. It was very difficult to write this whole thing out. It's a bit rushed, but I wanted to upload it so badly.

I don't own Tales of Vesperia, just my OC.

* * *

Meeting Rita

Upon entering Mordio's house, the group stood in awe and one thing came to their minds.

It was a disaster.

Books were lying everywhere, papers skewed on the tables and floor, and looked like the house cleaner never came in for years.

"What, did a tornado just come through here?" Amaya said in shock, never had she seen a mess like this.

"So this where Mordio lives" Yuri casually said while looking at the place.

"Who would live in a place like this?" Karol said as he looked at the condition inside.

"You kidding me it looks like no one could _ever_ live in a place!" Amaya exclaimed as she tried to avoid tripping over the books.

"It shouldn't be difficult no matter how you live" Yuri said casually not minding the mess one bit.

"Yuri haven't you forgotten something?" Estelle reminded him of why they were inside Mordio's home in the first place.

"Oh yeah, hello we are coming in" he said, Amaya sighed at this.

"A little too late for that Yuri" she said to herself.

"Oh and Karol used your door here" he added in receiving a look from the boy.

"Oh Yuri, umm excuse us is there anyone home?" Estelle asked if the owner was available. After a few minutes of silence, it seemed like nobody was home. The total silence felt eerie to Amaya and quickly turned to Yuri.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"We look for evidence" he replied as he looked around.

"These books shouldn't be lying around here like this," Estelle replied as she tried to pick them.

"Here Estelle let me help you" the girl said as she helped the pink-haired girl pickup the books.

Karol, Yuri and Repede looked around the cluttered shack for any evidence of stolen blastia.

"Hey Yuri, was there any other information about Mordio besides the blastia theft?" she asked.

"He stole the blastia from the lower quarter, and skipped town before we could find out" he said.

"You sure there wasn't any other suspicious activity or maybe it might be another mage?" she said to him.

"You're quick to defend a thief," he said to her as he continued to look around.

"I'm not defending Yuri, I'm just saying…" was all she said as she heard Repede suddenly growl and alert.

"Repede," Amaya said as she suddenly saw what he had seen.

Something or someone came out from a pile of books next to her.

"Aagh what is that?" Karol shouted in shock.

"What the…" Amaya said as the figure turned its head.

"Shut up," said a small voice from the cloaked figure placed its hand in front of itself and light began to form.

Amaya noticed the others getting out of the way and she followed too. However, she noticed Karol stood still in his place.

"Hey wait, hold on!" he said as he saw them get way.

"Karol what are you doing, get out of the way!" she shouted at him. "Thieves," said the cloaked figure, Amaya could tell that this person was going to launch something at the boy.

"Karol duck!" she yelled, but it was too late "Be gone" the figure launched a red ball at the scared boy.

A quick flash of light blinded Amaya as she heard the boy screams. The light faded and she opened her eyes to see Karol slightly smoking.

"Why me?" he said while coughing, Amaya sighed at this happy to know he was not truly on fire. She then remembered his attacker and turned to face him.

However, she discovered 'he' is actually a she. With the hood down, she could see clearly that Mordio was a girl, possibly a year younger than she was.

"She's… a girl?" she heard Estelle spoke up.

"This is something," Amaya said at the situation.

Yuri brought out an axe and held it at the girl's neck "If you can do tricks like that, why did you bother skipping town back in Zaphias?" he interrogated her.

She quickly turned her head to face him "Skipping town, why would I need to skip town?" she answered him as if she didn't know what was going on.

"For stealing the core of a blastia from the lower quarter what else?" he said not letting the axe stray from the girl.

The girl looked annoyed at what he had said. "What you're calling me a thief?" she said "Have any of you ever heard 'common sense?"

"Sure" he and Amaya said at the same time, they stared at each other for a while he then shrugged that bit off and continued to hear out Mordio.

"You break into a home, call the owner a thief, and wave a sword in their face…," she said, but Amaya intercepted "Actually it's an axe."

"Whatever!" Mordio exclaimed at her before calling off Yuri "What the hell kind of sense is that?"

Repede started walking about to the mage and she quickly turned around and yelled at him "Hey dog, you stay back you… you dog!"

"That wasn't much of a comeback," Amaya muttered to herself after what she saw.

"No one asked you!" Mordio exclaimed at Amaya who flinched at bit at her voice.

"And kid give him back!" she yelled at Karol, who he and Amaya looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked not understanding what the mage wanted.

"The blastia, give him back to me!" she yelled in exasperation similar as child wanting a certain toy.

"Karol did you do something?" Amaya turned to him, believing he might have taken something from the mage earlier.

Estelle came up to the mage and bowed to her in apology "What's with you?" the mage said.

"We are sorry for intruding your home my name is Estellise, this is Amaya, Karol, Repede and Yuri," she said to the mage. "Come on, you guys please apologize," she said to them.

"Sorry" said the boy as his head faced down.

"So what do you want?" Mordio said to the group, Amaya observed this moment to see how it played out.

"Well you see Yuri has been following a blastia thief all the way from the imperial capital," Estelle explained to Rita.

"And?" she replied seemingly impatient and Yuri interjected "The thief was short…wore a cape… and his name was Mordio."

"Well Mordio is certainly my name, Rita Mordio, to be exact" she confirmed him.

"And the height matches up too," Karol added in, Amaya felt something that is too sudden.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Yuri said accusingly.

"I told you I no idea what you…" she said but then stopped as if an idea had come in her thoughts.

"Hmm I never thought of thought?" she muttered to herself.

'_Thought of what exactly?' _Amaya thought to herself because of the sudden turn point.

"What do you mean by that?" Karol said the same thing similar to what Amaya had thought.

"Just follow me," Rita said as she walked ahead, Yuri however kept talking "We weren't finished here."

"Yuri lets listen to her for a bit," Amaya spoke up, Karol looked up at her as if she had grown another head.

"You're sure about this?" he asked her.

"Come on guys, there are different versions of a story let's hear what Rita has to say before we can jump to conclusions," she explained, nearly everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

'_When I try to be logical this is what I get'_ she inwardly thought to herself, before shifting the attention to Rita "You were saying Rita?"

"As I was saying, there have been rumors going on lately; some thieves have turned up in the Shaikou Ruins," she said as she continued walking into the back of the shack.

"Thieves, you're sure?" Yuri asked her with skepticism in his voice.

"This source came from an Imperial Knight who asked me for help it should be trustworthy," she said as she walked out of sight.

"Wait Imperial knight?" Amaya said to herself as it was piecing together in her mind.

"Do you think that knight might have been Flynn?" Estelle asked.

"Possibly she must have shot him down though," Yuri said to Estelle.

"Hey, remember what that guy outside said about someone vandalizing the ruins?" Karol added in, the others agreed though Amaya was confused.

"Sorry, Karol I missed a bit on that," she said to him.

"Oh sorry," he said to her, "It's no problem," she replied.

"So the person who stole the blastia core could be there," Estelle said and Amaya nodded in approval.  
"Finished chatting, let's go" said Rita and the group turned around saw her.

"Whoa," Amaya said to herself as she noticed how different Rita looked without a cloak on. She was wearing a red outfit with goggles.

"All right, but don't even think about making a break for it," Yuri warned her.

"You don't have to follow me, I can just call the guards," she casually said to them and they were a bit shocked at the thought of getting caught.

"It's possible Flynn might be there," Estelle commented and they all agreed on it.

"Fine if you want to go to jail, make a run for it or follow me it's your option" Rita said to them.

"I vote on the latter," Amaya spoke up fast, she did not want to be caught or in a worst-case scenario in jail. "I'll go with that one too," Karol added in.

"Yuri I think we should try this," Estelle said to him, realizing that he was outnumbered a bit and his friends seem to trust the mage.

"Okay, okay we'll go with you" he relented Karol and Amaya smiled a bit at his decision.

"The Shaikos Ruins are even further to the east, once you leave the city," Rita said to him.

Something came up in Amaya's mind when she heard Rita say that and realized something.

"Wait so you're helping up after all?" she asked the mage.

Rita turned her head around to get a look at the Earth girl. "Why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

"I-I mean we just met and you're willing to help us," Amaya stammered a bit, but Rita did not seem like she cared that the girl was stumbling.

"I am not going to let your friend accuse me of being a thief," she said to the girl and now understood what the mage is saying.

"Come on, let's go to these ruins so we can find that blastia thief," Yuri said as they all agree and left Mordio's house, and walked to the plaza.

'_So we have another member to our group, why do I have a feeling that we need more later on?' _she thought to herself, before grabbing the blade Yuri loaned to her the other day and the blastia in the other.

"Hey Yuri, guys" she said to the group and they turned to look.

"Amaya is there something wrong?" she asked her, and she nodded a bit.

"So what is it that you want?" Rita said to her, Amaya inwardly flinched she had not gotten used to Rita's voice from earlier.

"I was wondering if there is a weapon shop around here," Amaya asked and the group looked at her as if she had gotten something wrong.

"Why do you need a new weapon, aren't you okay with the one you have?" said Karol.

"I know, but it is Yuri's sword not mine," she said as she held the sword towards Yuri.

"It's okay you can keep it for training and up-coming battles," he said to her as he pushed the sword back to her.

"Still I want to get my own weapon, I saw you use an axe and sword earlier so why can't I?" she replied to him.

"No one is stopping you there, if you want to we can get it before we leave," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said as she turned around to move, but stopped to realize something.

"Umm… where is the shop again?" she asked and nearly everyone face faulted.

"It is near the front entrance when we entered here," Karol said, and now Amaya felt inwardly awkward at the situation. They went all the way to find Mordio's place and the weapon shop was near the entrance of the city where the guards who rebuffed them earlier are located.

"Maybe we should go now," she said and everyone agreed.

After several minutes of walking, they made it back to the entrance where Amaya was looking for a stand that sold weapons.

"So where is it anyway?" she asked looking for a sign.

"Amaya, you should try over there," Estelle asked as she pointed out to a person near a desk.

"Um… Estelle?" she said a little confused.

"That's a stand for Fortune's Market, it's a merchant guild so you can buy your weapon there," Rita said pointing out the obvious.

"Okay then, let's take a look," she said as she went over to the guild stand.

Amaya could not believe her eyes as she had her sights on what was on sale.

"Wow, these look really good," she whispered in awe, until something caught her eye in one of the cases.

A set of twin sai, one silver and black, and the other one was silver and white. She was amazed at the detail and design.

"It's so beautiful," she said and one of the members of the guild came forward.

"So you like this kind of weapon huh?' said the merchant and Amaya looked up.

"Huh, oh yes how much for it?" she asked him, and he held his chin.

"Well let me see here, the quality of this twin dagger set here is one of a kind and craftsmanship," he muttered before thinking through.

"I say about 1,500 gald" he said casually, and the group had a shocked look on their faces.

"What…" she said in a whisper, and followed by Karol "That's expensive!" he said.

"Sorry that is the price of work," the man said to them.

"I didn't know that it was so much," Amaya muttered to herself. She felt a little guilty for wanting something like that, while she kept looking at the expensive twin sai weapons.

"How much do you guys have?" she turned around and asked them. The group looked at each other before putting the money (which Amaya now knew its gald) into their respective hands.

"By adding all the gald we own, we have about 1,300" Yuri said before turning to Rita realizing she didn't add her gald into the party.

"What? I'm not going to use my money for something trivial like that," she said to them.

Now that felt like a turn-off to everyone. _'I guess I'm being selfish for wanting something,'_ she thought about realizing her teammates.

"Oh Amaya what about the gald you received?" she heard Estelle ask.

"What do you mean?" she said to the pinkette.

"You know the money the monsters dropped after you slayed it," Karol added in and the Earth girl nearly had a blank face.

'_What you receive money for slaying monsters? This place is getting weird' _she thought about how she received money.

"Amaya is there something wrong?" Estelle asked in concern for the otherworldly girl.

"No, it's nothing Estelle," she said to the pinkette not wanting to worry her.

"It's not worth it okay, I'll just do with this for now," she said not wanting to use the people she just met.

"If its fine with you then," Yuri said to her and she looked back at him.

"Let's get going," he said as everyone motioned forward.

"I hope this trip may change your mind," Rita said as she followed them.

"About you being a thief?" Yuri said back to her and she got angry at him.

"I'm telling you I'm not a thief!" she said as the whole argument continued until they went through the door that they snuck into the city.

"Something tells me this is going to get interesting," Amaya said to herself as she wondered how she would manage in this world.

* * *

There its finish. I know in one of the scenes Yuri uses a sword, but he has an axe because he gave it to Amaya. He'll get his sword back eventually.

I hope you enjoy this.

Auhtoress' notes: I don't own Tales of Vesperia

No flames, just reviews.

Oh and Happy Earth Day.


End file.
